Over Protective Boyfriend
by lovejaeyong1401
Summary: Jaehyun menjadi sangat over protektif terhadap Taeyong. Membuat sesama member NCT kesal / Jaehyun x Taeyong / Jaeyong / NCT / Jaeyong's Love Story


**Over Protective Boyfriend**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saat ini NCT 127 sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk album terbaru mereka yang akan datang dan sang _leader_ Taeyong mendapat giliran pertama yang diambil gambarnya. Sementara member lain menunggu di ruang ganti, semua member kecuali Jaehyun. Jaehyun lebih memilih menemani kekasihnya yang sedang melakukan pemotretan. Tapi tak hanya menemani, Jaehyun yang saat awal hanya melihat Taeyong kini ikut sibuk. Mengipasi Taeyong yang sedikit kegerahan atau menyeka sedikit keringat di dahi Taeyong. Pengambilan gambar diluar ruangan yang tidak ber-AC membuat Taeyong cepat berkeringat. Namun sebenarnya Jaehyun tak perlu melakukan itu karena sudah ada _noona-noona_ stylist atau asisten yang akan melakukannya.

"Biar aku saja, _noona_ " ucap Jaehyun saat seorang _noona_ stylist yang akan menyeka keringat di dahi Taeyong.

 _Noona-noona_ tersebut tidak sedikit pun keberatan pekerjaannya diambil alih oleh Jaehyun, mereka sudah sangat mengerti sikap Jaehyun yang terkadang sangat _over protective_ pada kekasihnya, Taeyong.

"Kau seharusnya istirahat bersama yang lain, Jae" ucap Taeyong pelan saat Taeyong sedang _break_ pengambilan gambar.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_ , aku lebih senang disini. Melihatmu" jawab Jaehyun tersenyum.

Tentu saja Jaehyun lebih senang menemani dan melihat Taeyong, penampilan Taeyong untuk _comeback_ kali ini sangat membuatnya terpesona. Dengan rambut yang dicat warna merah muda dan pemakaian lensa kontak berwarna biru keabu-abuan membuat Taeyong menjadi lebih cantik dari biasanya. Mungkin ini juga alasan Jaehyun terus bersama Taeyong. Ia takut para _noona_ dan para _staf_ menggoda Taeyong. Jaehyun sangat cemburuan.

Setelah pemotretan dan pengambilan gambar Taeyong selesai, mereka lalu menuju ruang ganti. Dan giliran Winwin yang mendapat giliran kedua pengambilan gambar.

"Jaehyun, kau tidak bosan mengikuti Taeyong terus?" tanya Johnny saat mereka sudah berada di ruang ganti bersama member lain.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Aku saja yang melihatmu mengikuti Taeyong terus sampai bosan" ucap Johnny membuat semua orang di ruang ganti tertawa.

Taeyong juga ikut tertawa, hanya Jaehyun yang tidak tertawa. Ia cemberut. Namun tersenyum kembali saat ia memandang Taeyong, wajah Taeyong membuat hatinya senang.

"Berhenti memandangi Taeyong, Jaehyun. Bola matamu bisa-bisa copot, tau" ucap Doyoung sedikit menyinyir Jaehyun.

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun cemberut, kenapa sih orang-orang selalu merecoki Jaehyun yang sedang memandangi keindahan didepan matanya. _Mungkin mereka hanya iri padaku_ , pikir Jaehyun.

"Jae, kau bisa ambilkan aku air minum, aku haus" ucap Taeyong pada Jaehyun.

"Kau haus, _hyung_? Sebentar aku ambilkan" ucap Jaehyun sambil berdiri hendak mengambil minum untuk Taeyong.

"Ambilkan untukku juga, Jaehyun. Aku juga haus" ucap Doyoung.

"Kau kan bisa ambil sendiri, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun ketus dan mengambil air minum untuk Taeyong.

"Iishhh- Dasar kau ini. Awas ya jangan pernah menyuruhku" ucap Doyoung lalu mengambil minumnya sendiri. Membuat semua orang tertawa lagi melihat Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang ribut-ribut kecil.

Dan setelah seharian melakukan pemotretan, semua anggota NCT 127 kembali ke dorm untuk beristirahat. Karena esok hari mereka ada jadwal syuting pembuatan video klip. Jadi mereka harus tidur lebih awal.

.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka bangun pagi-pagi sekali, karena proses pembuatan video klip yang dibilang cukup memakan waktu, maka harus dimulai pagi sekali. Agar dapat selesai tepat waktu.

Setelah sarapan mereka semua menuju tempat syuting video klip. Semua anggota sangat bersemangat dengan penampilan baru mereka yang lebih fresh dan energik.

Setelah satu hari penuh, dari pagi hingga malam, syuting video klip akhirnya selesai. Dan setelah kembali ke dorm, mereka semua langsung beristirahat karena lelah. Semua kecuali Taeyong, Taeyong terlihat sedang membersihkan ruangan.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak lelah? Setelah seharian syuting kau masih saja merapihkan ruangan. Besok aja bersih-bersihnya" ucap Jaehyun pelan saat Taeyong sedang merapihkan meja yang berantakan.

"Jaehyun, kau belum tidur?" Taeyong sedikit terkejut Jaehyun tiba-tiba dibelakangnya dan malah balik bertanya.

Jaehyun menggeleng lalu mendekati Taeyong "Biar aku saja" ucap Jaehyun sambil mengambil kain lap dari tangan Taeyong.

"Tidak usah Jaehyun, biar aku saja" ucap Taeyong merebut kain lapnya.

"Tapi aku ingin membantumu, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun hendak merebut kain lapnya lagi.

"Tidak usah, kau tidur saja" ucap Taeyong.

"Aku tidak akan tidur kalau kau belum tidur _, hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun menatap Taeyong.

"Ya sudah tunggu ya, sebentar lagi aku selesai" ucap Taeyong tersenyum pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengangguk dan membiarkan Taeyong melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sambil menunggu Taeyong, Jaehyun menyalakan TV mencari-cari _channel_ yang menarik untuk ditonton.

Setelah 30 menit Taeyong akhirnya selesai membersihkan ruangan. "Aku sudah selesai, Jaehyun ayo tidur" ucap Taeyong.

Jaehyun mematikan TV lalu berdiri sambil menguap. Ia terlihat sudah mengantuk..

"Ayo tidur, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun sambil menguap lagi.

"Selamat malam, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong.

Jaehyun menarik pinggang Taeyong lalu mencium bibirnya "Selamat malam, _hyung_. Tidur yang nyenyak ya" ucap Jaehyun setelah melepas ciuman. Mereka lalu masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya NCT 127 disibukkan dengan jadwal manggung diberbagai acara. Jaehyun dan Johnny juga sibuk menjadi DJ diacara radio yang mereka bawakan. Selain itu mereka juga sibuk berlatih koreo untuk lagu terbaru mereka. Setiap hari berlatih agar perform mereka saat _comeback_ nanti banyak menuai pujian.

Waktu pelirisan album terbaru mereka semakin dekat. Pihak SM sudah meliris foto-foto _teaser_ beberapa member. Taeyong, Yuta dan Winwin adalah tiga member yang pertama diliris foto-foto _teaser_ nya. Begitu foto _teaser_ mereka diliris, banyak sekali fans yang memuji. Terutama penampilan baru Taeyong. Semua fans terpesona dengan rambut Taeyong yang berwarna pink dan lensa kontak berwarna biru keabuan. Membuat Taeyong terlihat lebih sexy dan semakin menarik saja.

" _Hyung_ , kau liat ini. Banyak sekali fans yang memuji penampilan Taeyong _hyung_ ku" ucap Jaehyun saat mereka baru saja pulang dari siaran radio. Dan bukannya langsung istirahat, Jaehyun malah mengecek akun Instagram dan membaca komentar-komentar fans tentang foto-foto _teaser_ Taeyong.

"Hmmm" Johnny hanya bergumam menanggapi perkataan Jaehyun. Ia sudah mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur.

"Tidak hanya fans perempuan tapi juga fans laki-laki memuji Taeyong _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun lagi sedikit lebih keras.

"Hmmm" lagi-lagi Johhny hanya bergumam.

" _Hyung_ , kau dengar aku tidak sih? Taeyong _hyung_ banyak sekali yang memuji. Penampilan barunya membuat para fans tergila-gila. Bagaimana ini, _hyung_?" ucap Jaehyun panik.

"Apaa maksudmu, Jae?" tanya Johnny akhirnya bersuara.

"Maksudku, orang-orang semua terpesona pada Taeyong _hyung_. Dan mungkin, bukan fans saja yang tergila-gila. Bagaimana kalau para _sunbae_ atau _hoobae_ juga suka dengan penampilan baru Taeyong _hyung_?" ucap Jaehyun tambah panik.

"Lalu?" tanya Johnny bertanya lagi.

"Kau tidak mengerti ya, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun frustasi.

Johnny menggeleng, membuat Jaehyun bertambah frustasi.

"Bagaimana kalau _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_ itu menyukai Taeyong _hyung_ dan meminta Taeyong _hyung_ menjadi pacarnya dan Taeyong _hyung_ berpaling dariku? ucap Jaehyun panik.

"Kau berlebihan, Jaehyun. Ah tapi itu mungkin saja, jika Taeyong sudah bosan denganmu yang menyebalkan yang suka mengganggu orang tidur" ucap Johnny santai dan sedikit tertawa.

Jaehyun mengerutu sambil bangun dari tempat tidur menuju pintu dan keluar kamar. Jaehyun terlihat kesal dan itu membuat Johnny semakin tertawa.

Jaehyun keluar kamar, ia hendak duduk di sofa di ruang TV tapi ia urungkan karena ia mendengar suara di dapur. Jaehyun lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Taeyong sedang mencuci piring. Jaehyun mendekati Taeyong lalu memeluk Taeyong dari belakang.

Taeyong terkejut lalu menoleh kebelakang. "Jaehyun, kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Taeyong.

"Aku belum mengantuk" jawab Jaehyun masih memeluk Taeyong.

"Aku sedang mencuci piring, jangan kau peluk seperti ini. Lepas" ucap Taeyong.

Jaehyun menggeleng dan semakin memeluk Taeyong erat.

" _Hyung_ , jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ya" ucap Jaehyun pelan.

"Jaehyun apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Taeyong bingung. Tidak biasanya Jaehyun bicara seperti itu.

"Seharusnya aku tak mengijinkan _noona_ stylist merubah warna rambutmu jadi warna merah muda, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun lagi.

Taeyong semakin bingung. "Bukannya kau suka dengan rambut baruku?" tanya Taeyong.

"Aku suka, _hyung_. Suka sekali. Tapi-" ucap Jaehyun pelan.

Taeyong berbalik menghadap Jaehyun. "Tapi kenapa?" tanya Taeyong.

"Tapi- Bukan aku saja yang menyukainya, _hyung_. Semua orang menyukainya-" ucapan Jaehyun terhenti. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun, meminta Jaehyun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Semua orang menyukainya, _hyung_. Mereka bahkan tergila-gila dengan penampilan barumu. Aku takut-" ucapan Jaehyun terhenti lagi.

"Kau takut apa?" tanya Taeyong tak mengerti.

"Aku takut seseorang akan merebutmu dariku, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun pelan, suaranya terdengar lirih. Seperti orang yang ingin menangis. Tapi Taeyong malah tertawa.

"Jaehyun, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Tak ada yang akan merebut aku darimu" ucap Taeyong menyakinkan.

"Mungkin saja, _hyung_. Dengan penampilan barumu semua orang pasti menginginkan kau menjadi pacarnya" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong semakin tertawa, tak habis pikir kenapa Jaehyun berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi Taeyong mencoba mengerti perasaan Jaehyun..

"Aku tak akan berpaling darimu, Jaehyun. Tidak akan pernah. Aku hanya mencintaimu" ucap Taeyong meyakinkan Jaehyun. Bahwa cintanya hanya untuk Jaehyun

"Kau harus janji, _hyung_. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" ucap Jaehyun.

"Aku janji" ucap Taeyong berjanji.

Jaehyun kembali memeluk Taeyong lalu mencium bibirnya. Membuat Jaehyun tenang.

"Sekarang biarkan aku mencuci piring ya" ucap Taeyong tersenyum setelah mereka melepas ciuman.

Jaehyun balas tersenyum dan melepas pelukan.

"Aku bantu, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun semangat, ia sudah tidak bersedih lagi.

Taeyong mengangguk "Letakkan ini diraknya" ucap Taeyong. Jaehyun lalu meletakkan piring yang sudah dicuci Taeyong ketempatnya.

Setelah mereka selesai mencuci piring, Jaehyun dan Taeyong kembali kekamar mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Esok paginya, Taeyong terlihat sedang membuat sarapan di dapur. Sedangkan member lain terlihat sedang bersantai di ruang TV dan bahkan ada yang baru bangun tidur. Seperti si _maknae_ Jisung dan Chenle

"Kau sedang buat sarapan apa, Tae?" tanya Yuta mendekati Taeyong dan langsung merangkulnya.

"Roti panggang dan omelet telur" jawab Taeyong.

"Mmm- kelihatannya enak" ucap Yuta sambil mencium aroma masakan Taeyong.

Taeyong hanya tertawa.

Jaehyun yang sedang berada diruang TV menoleh kearah dapur. Matanya melebar melihat Yuta sedang merangkul kekasihnya. Lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung menuju dapur. Ia tak suka melihat Yuta mendekati Taeyong. Apalagi sampai merangkulnya. Meskipun ia tau mereka hanya bersahabat tapi tetap saja Jaehyun tidak suka.

"Biar aku membantumu, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun sambil melepas rangkulan tangan Yuta dari bahu Taeyong kemudian menggeser Yuta lalu ia berdiri diantara Taeyong dan Yuta. Tak sekalipun memperdulikan Yuta disebelah kirinya dan fokus membantu Taeyong membuat omelet.

"Aishhhh-" ucap Yuta pelan menatap Jaehyun kesal. Namun ia tetap pergi dari dapur menuju ruang TV bersama yang lain.

"Kalian lihat itu kelakuan Jaehyun, dia mengusirku dari dapur" ucap Yuta kesal pada teman-temannya. Meskipun Jaehyun tidak terang-terangan mengusirnya, namun ia merasa Jaehyun telah mengusirnya.

"Jaehyun sedang _over protective_ terhadap Taeyong" ucap Johnny santai.

"Jaehyun _hyung_ memang selalu begitu kan?" ucap Mark.

"Tapi kali ini berlebihan, kalian tau. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur, dia membaca semua komentar-komentar fans di Instagram, mengenai penampilan baru Taeyong. Banyak sekali komentar-komentar yang ingin menjadi pacar Taeyong. Sepertinya dia takut seseorang merebut Taeyong darinya" ucap Johnny bercerita sambil tertawa.

"Berlebihan sekali anak itu" ucap Taeil ikut tertawa. Yang lain juga ikut tertawa.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya membuat anggota member NCT 127 semakin geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jaehyun. Ia selalu saja mengikuti Taeyong kemanapun Taeyong pergi. Tak membiarkan siapapun mendekati Taeyong, dia selalu ada disamping Taeyong. Apalagi saat ini mereka disibukkan oleh peluncuran album terbaru mereka dan tampil diberbagai acara TV. Mereka selalu berdua, Jaehyun tak pernah membiarkan Taeyong sendiri. Selalu berdiri disamping Taeyong. Dan kalaupun mereka berdua harus terpisah, pandangan Jaehyun tak pernah lepas dari Taeyong. Taeyong sendiri sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan kelakuan Jaehyun yang menurut member lain terlalu berlebihan, menurutnya itu membuktikan bahwa Jaehyun sangat mencintainya dan tak mau kehilangannya. Seperti ia juga yang sangat mencintai Jaehyun.

Tapi tidak membiarkan siapapun mendekati Taeyong bukankah itu sangat berlebihan, Jaehyun-ah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Halloooo,,, aku datang lagi dengan ff oneshot terbaru. Terinspirasi dari penampilan Taeyong yang semakin CANTIK aja dengan rambut pinknya~~ Lope Lope pokoknya deh ama Taeyong

Tapi maafkan yaa kalo ffnya rada berantakan, maklum nulisnya dadakan dan cuma satu hari. Hihihi :D

Jangan lupa reviewnyaa yaaa teman-teman. Gomawo ^^

See you next story~~ \^^/ Salam NCTzen ^^


End file.
